hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Dead Walking
Hellcat Squadran: Dead Walking is a story taking place in an alternate universe revolving around four main groups of survivors in a zombie apocalypse. In this universe, no one has powers of any kind. Story Chapter 1: Washington A lone zombie was eating something out of sight. Elle could tell just by the sounds. She fell into a crouch, grabbing her axe in both hands. As she walked over, it perked up, so she jumped from cover and struck it through the skull, killing it. "Dammit. What'd they get this time?" Valarian said. "Looks like a rabbit." She answered. "That's another meal lost." He cursed and they kept looking. "Well, a rabbit's hardly a meal, but right now, I'd take anything." She said. "Hey, Elle, I'm not questioning or anything, but what were you thinking putting Jared in charge of the food? Ever since he was separated from his wife, he's been different." "He'll pull through." Then, they heard a scream. "Shit, was that Sean?" Val asked and they ran towards the sound. It was a lone man, trapped in a bear trap with two others around him a man and a woman. "What happened?" Elle asked. "He got trapped, get him out and we'll leave you alone!" One yelled over the man's screaming. "Shit, you guys ok?" Sean said, his voice coming from behind. He was equipped with his hunting rifle at this point, his crossbow's arrows too valuable to waste. He turned. "Dammit, they heard. Get him out fast!" Sean said. Elle tried to hit the chain, but it wouldn't break. She kept hacking at it, but it simply wouldn't break. "Fuck." She whispered. Then, the woman screamed and they saw her get her arm chopped off in a trap. "Fuck, who made this place?!" Val yelled, scooped her up and they ran off, leaving the man to be eaten alive by zombies. When they arrived back, Sean yelled at Jack to get the medical supplies. Jack did so and he set to work, having become the group's medic. "What the fuck is this?" Jared asked. "We couldn't leave her! It's bad enough we left that other guy!" "We have enough mouths to feed, Elle! Goddammit!" Jared said angrily and kicked the RV. Elle walked over. "Jared..." She began. "No. You know what, you get to choose who eats today." He handed her four pieces of food: Half an apple, a piece of Jerky, a case of cheese and crackers, and a granola bar. Elle looked around, dumbfounded by her new task. The hungry group was eyeing her briefly. She was hungry herself. She took a deep breath and walked by Jack, leaving the apple next to his medical area. She slipped over to Sean, and put the granola bar in his hand. He looked down at it, and then quickly put it in her mouth and used his hands to make her chew. She pulled away, finished it, as nobody would want it now, and looked around for two more options. Then, she fed Blitz, who happily took his food. He looked over at Sean, who she knew wouldn't take any, and then tossed the jerky over to Val. She looked at Jared, shook her head, and looked over the fortifications. They needed bolstering, as once zombies were inside their gas-station base, it would be over. She looked around, knowing she had to pick someone to build them up. She walked over to Blitz. "Can you build up the fortifications around the station?" He nodded and went to do so. Then she walked over to the new guy. "So who are you?" "I'm Zack." He answered. "Can you be of any help at all?" "Yeah, I can lift things, I know firearms. Ex-military, and all." "Good." She said then began looking around when Jack called her over. "Er....he is a stiffy." Jack said. Elle sighed. "At least we don't have to feed him." She muttered. Then, a huge crash sounded. She whirled around and saw that a large army truck had driven through the fortifications and crushed Blitz to death. Before anyone could go for their weapons, a group of military men jumped out and one-by-one, took the others hostage. Sadly, they could not fit Titan in their truck, so used their assault rifles to blow many, many holes in his legs, making him fall. Then, they hopped in their truck and drove off with their new prisoners. Chapter 1: Manhattan Raynor stood overlooking his group's base. The island of Manhattan had been divided into large territories headed by other survivors. Generally, as a long as they stayed out of one another's way, they'd be fine. Raynor had the smallest group, so needed to be careful not to piss off the other leaders. He saw Andrea in their makeshift sniper tower, and decided he'd check up on her. Their base was a large house with an unreal tree fort in the back, so they used the tree fort as a sniper tower. He climbed up. "How's it going up here?" He asked. "Not too bad. Haven't seen any zombies for a couple of days. No sign of the other groups, either." "That's good at least. 'Bout you, you been holding up alright?" "A little lonely. Could use company up here every now and then." "Well, I can stay up here with you. I'll drop by later if that's ok." "I'd like that. Just make sure whoever you leave in charge down there is good at it." She said with a light smile. "Don't worry, anyone here would do fine." He answered and clambered down. His mother walked over. "Have Samir and Leandra returned from the pharmacy yet?" She asked. "I don't know. If they aren't here, then they haven't come back yet." He answered. "Damn. Leandra's the only one who can pick that damn lock in the basement." "I could just break it down." "What if zombies get in? It's a metal door so that could be a safe haven." She paused then whispered. "You and her gonna..." She made a vague gesture with her hands. "No, we aren't. Dammit, they should be back by now." Then, they heard a door slam from the front, signaling Leandra and Samir's return. Raynor went out front to greet them. "Hey you two. What did you find?" "A couple chocolate bars and a bottle of pop. Also, Leandra here killed a zombie with a shelf." "Better then nothing, I presume." Raynor said. "One can say that." Leandra answered. "Anything new here?" Samir asked. "Andrea hasn't seen any activity. Also, Claire needs the basement lock picked again." Leandra shook her head and went in. "How's Alana holding up? You know, since we got separated from the others..." Samir asked. "I don't know. She's obviously been better, but..." Then they heard Andrea yell "OI! Survivors coming from the back!" Raynor's mind was instantly on war mode. "Defensive positions!" He yelled and ran through the house, grabbing a hunting rifle as he went. Samir did likewise and soon he, Samir, Leandra and Alana were all aiming through the fence at the two survivors walking towards them. "Who are you?" Andrea called down. "Whoa, people! We're just looking for other people, god I'm glad we aren't the only ones." One said in a voice that clearly said he was male. "I'm sorry, but unless you can be of help, we must ask you to move on." Raynor called out. "Wait, we got food!" The same man yelled. "How much?" Raynor asked cautiously. "Uh, two backpacks and a hockey bag full. Mostly fruits and bread." The man's partner yelled, and they knew she was female. "Wait here." He called and took Samir out of hearing range. "What d you think brother? Let them in, push them away, or kill them and take the food?" "Honestly, let them in but keep them under guard." Raynor considered. "Ok then, I'm trusting you." He walked back over to the fence. "Alright, you guys are in." He opened fence gate and let them in. "Thank you, since our group down in Georgia kicked us out, nobody's wanted us." Raynor was instantly on alert. "Why'd they kick you out?" "Er, the leader caught her sleeping with his girl." The man said awkwardly. "Oh, really" Raynor eyed them suspiciously. "Well then, what's your name?" "I'm Alban, this is Sasha." "Well then, come on. We'll show you where to stay." Raynor said. "Much obliged, sir." Alban said and they followed him. He took them to the main living room and told them to park themselves there. Vanille, the general foods expert of the group, walked over and took the food into the kitchen. He walked over to Alana, who was sitting on the porch with a hunting rifle in her lap. "Hey Alana, you feeling ok?" "Ok as I can be. You?" She said back. "Good. We picked up two new people. They have a ton of food, so we're set for a while." She nodded slowly. "Have you ever considered finding an RV or something and leaving?" "A bit, yeah. But we do have it pretty well here. And, I would never do anything without the group's approval." Alana sighed. "What if the group starts acting like a dumbass?" "Well then, I guess they will have to be put back in line. I know what you're worrying about, and don't. We'll find them." She nodded. "Yeah. We will. Thanks." She looked past him. "Andrea's looking expectant up in her fort." "Yeah, I said I'd keep her company for a while. I better get going. And do me a favor, no worrying." She nodded. "Alright. I'll try." Raynor went over to the sniper tower and climbed up. "I was starting to think you'd ditched me for Alana." Andrea said jokingly. "I'm offended." He said, grinning and equally jokingly. "Ooh, you have a sensitive side, hmm?" "I might. You'll have to try and find it, though." She grinned. "Challenge accepted." "Well then, start whenever you're ready." He replied. Chapter 1: Ontario James quickly hid behind the counter. His group had left him to die in the infested drug store. The pair trio of zombies in the store were looking for him. He pulled out his lightsaber and cut one's head off. He ducked behind a shelf as the other two came to investigate. He waited until they were close enough and then slipped out, stabbed them through the chest, nailing them together, and then decapitated them both. He deactivated the saber and crept over to the window. It was night time, and there were zombies all over the place. Then, out of nowhere, a a truck rolled in. A few men armed with baseball bats and sledgehammers jumped out and kill them. They ran into the drugstore and one came across him. "Who're you?" The man asked. "Good, question, I go by many names, but you can call me James." "Some call me IceBite. What're you doing here?" It was then James saw the sword strapped across his back. "Well, aside from the obvious, survival, wondering,thinking and looking for my group" "They abandon you or something?" "No, more or less my obsession with strange things made my miss the roundevous point." He answered. IceBite looked like he was considering something. "Well, come with us, and we'll find them. We're trying to make a large group in this high school up the road." "Hmm, I would agree strenght in number is the best thing at the moment." "Where was your group going?" "Military base, around 50 km away" "What were your numbers?" "With me? Seven." "There's close to fifty at our base. It may be better, as we're closer." "Hmm, I would still prefer we find them again" "I know. That was the plan. We'll find them and return to the highschool, which is very well defended, I must say." "Then I agree we go there." James said and they got into the truck and drove off. The found his group in a few minutes, as they were on foot. After a brief explanation, everyone was loaded onto the truck and they were driving to the school. After they arrived, IceBite gave them a tour, and they were out by an electric fence, which he was explaining. "Well, this here electric fence keeps them out. We only have around twenty soldiers and me. Without me, they'll listen to anybody. Now, as I was saying..." James, thinking fast, pushed him into the electric fence. "Yeah, to anybody." He said. Many soldiers came running out, and when they saw IceBite was dead, they looked at James. "We're yours now." James nodded and he took command of the school. He now had greater responsibility, as there were ten women and twenty children to care for. He also now had twenty ODST troops the answered to him. They'd have to find multiple food sources, maybe even make an area for crops. Knowing he'd need a second in command, James considered who to pick from his original group. He walked over to Strages. "Congratulations. You're now the second in command of this group. Find out if they know good places for crops." Strages nodded and went to do so. James went outside and looked around. In the future, it may become necessary to raid other groups, he mused. The harsh Canadian winter was closing in, so they'd need to find ways to heat the building, as well. Chapter 1: Georgia Jake looked outside of the prison window. It had been four months since the outbreak. It took two for the world to go to hell. He and his group had become linked after an evacuation plane abandoned them. They had found this prison and took control of it. Since then, it had been a relatively peaceful life. There barbed and electric wire fences surrounding the prison made it impossible for zombies to slip in, and the sniper towers made it easy to spot incoming trouble. He wasn't sure why everyone suddenly looked to him to lead, but he did it anyway. He looked down at the courtyard and saw Leandra getting into a shouting match with Kaidan. Swearing, he climbed out the broken window and down the wall, and walked over. "You think you can just fuck it up for everyone else so you can be better off, huh!?" Leandra yelled. "It's better then sitting around waiting to die, especially with this group!" He shouted back and stormed off. "What was that about?" Jake asked Leandra. She sighed, sounding exasperated. "He wants to go off on his own, raid the food stores, take everything and go. He wanted to take me with him." "And you refused?" "Yeah, I'm not gonna take food you guys need for myself. Besides, we're better off together then alone." "You have a problem with how I'm running things?" "Well, kicking out Sasha and Alban was extreme, but mostly, yeah." "Ok. I'll talk to Kaidan." He said and went to talk to his old friend. "I don't wanna hear it, Jake." Kaidan said. "Too bad. What makes you think you can sentence us all to starvation?" "You know what, fuck this, I'm leaving, right now. I'll leave some food at the stores for you, for old times' sake, but you can't stop me from leaving." He said and walked over to the gate, opened it and stormed away. Jake walked over and shut the gate behind him. He shook his head and walked back into the prison. He saw Lena talking to Korra and felt his heart drop into his gut. Fuck her, how could she have done that to him? He shook his head and went to sit next to Adriana at one of the prison's cafeteria tables. "How are we doing for food?" "We'll manage another month, at max." "Ok, we'll wait until the last week before sending out for food again. What about ammo and weapons?" "Could use more ammo. Close quarters weapons are plentiful, however." "Ok, good." Jake said and left. He went and found Kayla in the garage. "What's up?" She asked, hearing him approaching. "Just checking on the bus' status." "It'll last. That gas station you guys found was a big help." "How far would we make it?" "Across a couple states, maybe." "Alright. Don't forget, we need to be ready just in case." Jake said and returned to his room. He couldn't help thinking about the long run. Humanity. Extinction. They'd have to repopulate eventually, but only with a large enough gene pool. As he mulled this over, he heard someone yelling, and ran down. He saw Korra and Leandra holding a door shut, something pounding on it from outside. Jake swore, knowing that zombies had gotten in. Kaidan must have broken the door after I left. he realized and ran down. He grabbed a makeshift spear and went to help Korra and Leandra. Korra went to grab a table while Leandra desperately held the door shut on her own. When the zombies made a big enough opening, Jake stabbed through and speared one through the eye. He kept doing this until Korra had fit the table in front of the door. "Ok, people, grab all the food and supplies and load them onto that bus now!" He shouted and they ran to do so. He ran and grabbed a crate full of bullets and carried it over to the bus. Kayla had hopped in and was revving the engine. "Should I run back and grab more?" Lena shouted. "Go for it, don't take any chances!" He yelled back and she disappeared into the prison. Five minutes later, Jake watched her run out of the prison into the garage. She threw the crate in her arms into the bus, drew her sidearm, revealed the bite mark on her neck, and shot herself in the head. Jake ran out, grabbed her gun and jumped back onto the bus. Kayla drove it away and they saw the horde of zombies advancing towards them. "We're gonna have to leave the state, or something." Kayla said to him. "Yeah. We'll drop by the town for any more food we can scrounge up, then we'll make our way north." She nodded and returned to the road. Chapter 2: Ontario James peered through the window. It was bad. Real bad. There were at least a thousand zombies walking towards the school. He ran over to those who could fight and ordered them outside to the gates where the swarm was approaching. No use in being quiet. They opened fire with all of their guns. Zombies dropped re-dead left, right and center, but their efforts hardly made a dent in the zombies' ranks. As the horde grew closer, James activated the electric fence, frying many zombies who came into contact with the fence. "Find any burnable objects, cloths, paper, anything. Make a store of it. Also, start breaking down any unneeded stones or chunks of the wall. We need to fortify!" People rushed to do so. When they were done, they had a large store of burnable things for heat, as well as stones to keep the zombies out, mostly. The zombies were still walking into the fence, but it was still repelling them. Then, to James' horror, the zombie corpses had made a pile next to the fence, and the zombies were beginning to walk over it. Thinking fast, James ordered fifteen ODST troops to aim for the heads, while sending General Grievous with five ODSTs to cut into them at close range. He also found the civilians and made them break glass and other things and put them onto a cable, which he then raised to neck height, so the zombies would hopefully remove their own head. In moments, the five ODSTs were overwhelmed and eaten alive. A couple moments later, James witnessed Grievous be turned into a tuna can and die. forty-five minutes later, most of the zombies were re-dead. Total, they had lost Grievous, seven ODSTs and, to James' dismay, Strages. The next day, a civilian woman approached him. "Sir, I need to tell you something." "Yes?" "We had a transport of men travelling across the continent looking for help of some kind. Last radio contact they were leaving Washington with some, er, forced recruits." "I see, why wasn't I briefed on this before ?" "I honestly thought you had, then a troop mentioned it to me before he was eaten yesterday." "Well, we shall see. How long before they arrive ?" "Well, they said in around a week. Also mentioned a guy with a crossbow who can pick off a zombie at a hundred yards." "It seems, that would be an asset. Yet, forcing people to do something, is never the right way to gain their trust." The woman nodded and excused herself. He mused over these people she mentioned. He would have to make amends for what had happened to them. He looked around, they would have to rebuild, and they would have to do it soon. Characters Georgia Survivors *Jake Birkin - Group Leader *Kaidan Lawson - Formerly, left *Lena Trearty - Deceased *Leandra Jackson *Korra Ferran *Adriana Llehctim *Kayla Johansen Manhattan Survivors *'Raynor' - Group Leader *'Samir' *Leandra Mersia *Andrea Colman *Alana Leto *Claire Farron *Vanille *Alban Pahlke *Sasha Renner Washington Survivors *Elle Urec - Group Leader *Sean Renner *Jack Sparrow *Blitz - Deceased *Titan - Missing *'Jared' *Valarian Taymor *Zack Sigurdson Ontario Survivors *James MacPherson - Group Leader *Strages - Deceased *Konstantin Valerius *Selen Leanason *Sen Urec *Qymaen jai Sheelal - Deceased *Ryan Ferran *13 ODSTs *30 civilians